Demon inestability, God inoccence
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: Summary: What happens if a demon with mental disorders and a god who is too innocent meet? A disaster. A disaster that will bring together different races and make a walk through heaven, earth and hell transform into a great adventure. Rated T for bad words and maybe blood
1. Chapter 1

Author N's note:

- talking

_- thinking_

**- Spirits, superior beings and inner demon talking**

_**- Spirits, superior beings and inner demon thinking**_

- Power Name

(Author notes)

_**- **_Hi, N's here! This is my best friend A sama!

_**- **_Hi there!

- Well, this is our first fanfiction together and the first one in English and I, Nahomi Yokai, will publish!

- Don't be cruel!

- Cruel? Why?!

- Because you're saying (intentionally or not) that I'm poor so that I can't publish it :'(

- But... It's for free...

- Free?

- Uh... Yeah... I didn't pay for it

- I'm not a loser, I know the meaning of 'free' I mean why did you say that?

- Because it's free!... Well, we kind'a got excited, I will say the disclaimer: Any book or anime mentioned isn't ours, If it was, lets say that we wouldn't be doing this fanfiction

-Yep _(I don't have anything more intelligent to say) _:/... Oh! I remember what I wanted to say, This story began as an stupid and very illogical conversation, but then we got inspired and wrote the whole story (actually we're still writing it), so please don't care much about the no-sense dialogues

- And, for god's sake, forgive our English flaws, we actually are MEXICAN, so we are not the best writing (nor talking) in English, now, with this said, let us continue with the story

Author A's note (A/A/N):

_**Demons and gods have been always inside of us,**_

_**We decide who we'll show.**_

Author N's note (A/N/N):

_**I was once an angel, but dark voices talked to me and now I am one of them**_

**LET'S START!**

**Arc I: Of demons and gods**

**Chapter 1: Pencil-kun!**

Al - Neko, mind your language

Ne - YOU MIND YOUR FUCKING DAMN LANGUAGE!

Al - Really? Am I the one who has to do it?

Ne - Yes

Al - You're kidding me, right? - (A/N/N: insert serious face here)

Ne - Neko-chan doesn't do that

Al - Ok, you are not kidding...YOU ARE PRANKING ME!

Ne - Neko-chan does'nt know

Al - I hate you

Ne - Neko-chan too

Al - …

Ne - …

Al - You're so stupid

Ne - Neko-chan is Neko-chan, not so stupid

Al - Ok, now I really hate you (A/A/N Insert palmface here)

Ne - Neko-chan loves everyone

Al - But I am not you, I'm demi-god, so I hate whoever I want, one who happens to be you…

Ne - And the point is?...

Al - Whatever, what are we gonna do now?

Ne - Soooo...what is demi-god-sama, demi-god-sama?

Al - Demi-god is to be half god and half mortal

Ne - Oh, demi-god-sama is almost like Neko-chan! A half-breed!

Al - Wow! But, what's the meaning of 'sama'? Because I'm not very sure about if I like it

Ne - demi-god-sama should like it, its the highest form of respect in Neko-chan's native language

Al - Oh, I didn't know it, that's cool…

Ne - Pencil-san, demi-god is scaring me

Al - Hey Neko, Is that a pencil in your hand?... Am I more boring than a stupid pencil?

Ne - Hey, pencil-kun is KAWAIIIIII

Al - mmm, I don´t really think so, It´s… just a simple pencil, not a living thing, you should know it… and, first of all, WHAT DOES KAWAI MEANS?

Ne - Uh duh, obviously it means cute, you baka-demi-god

Al - "Baka" "Kawai" "Sama" PLEASE! Speak normal!

Ne - I am speaking fucking normal!

Al - And for gods' sake Mind-Your-Language!

Ne - YOU MIND YOUR FUCKING DAMN LANGUAGE!

TO BE CONTINUED...

**N: Well? What do you think? Did you like it? Leave a review, good or bad?, it helps us improve at writing! That's all for today, see you on next chapter!**

**A: And save the rabbits!**

**N: A...stop doing stupid things please**

**A: ... No comments...**

**N: Whatever...**

**A: So... What's next?**

**N: Em...we go to...the beach?**

**A: Are you sure I'm the one who says stupid things?**

**N: I need a vacation, I've been working in my fanfictions for the last three weeks!... Even though I only updated once **

**A: Oh...**

**N: Well, we got carried away, see you, our beloved reader, the next time!**

**A: And save the rabbits! (Yes, again, problem?)**

**N: That's it! I'll fucking kill you!**

**A: Help! She's mad! Please Hesrdgvnbjgyffcftffg...**

***tecnical problems, please stand by **

**;D***

**-If you're reading this, please find some help, now! **

**-Come back! I haven't finished with you!**

**-No, not the chainsaw, noooooo...**

**-Muahahahahahahaaaaa!**

**-ahhhhhhhh!**

**...**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2: Nekoland

**N: Hi, N's here, let me present you my two little friends, they are Tsuki-chan and Taiyo-kun!**

**Tsuki: Hi, I'm N's calm, disciplined and-**

**A: Wait, subconcients?!**

**Taiyo: Yup, I'm her crazy, lazy and perverted side, Tsuki is also her creative and sadistic personality**

**A: (0-0) Ok... Would you please follow me?**

**Taiyo: Yes!**

**Tsuki:Why not**

**A: Well, let's see... Psychiatric hospital...**

**Taiyo: PARTY!**

**Tsuki: Taiyo, could you please be calm? I don't want to rip your head of **_**again**_

**Taiyo: Geez, I can't even have fun for a while, troublesome woman...wait, if N's a girl... Why am I a guy, are you bi? (LOL)**

**N: Wha-? No, Im hetero!**

**Tsuki: Taiyo, you are a man because N imagined you that way**

**A: N... You're scaring me...**

**N: Hey! It isn't me, it's Tsuki and Taiyo!**

**A: And that´s why you're scaring me**

**N: But why?**

**Tsuki: Maybe because we are you in a wicked way?**

**Taiyo: So...you tried to kill yourself?, ya know, Tsuki ripped **_**my**_ **bloody head off, and we are both you...**

**A: ?!**

**N: AAAAAAAnyway, lets start with the story, people are gonna hate us if we don't**

**A: - _ - no comments... (Wtf)**

**N: Hope so, because it's time for the...**

**STORY START! (again!)**

**(A/N/N: I have a question that kills me slowly, am I the crazy one? Or are the others mad?)**

**Chapter 2: Nekoland!**

A woman with brownish hair and icy blue eyes looks into the electric blue eyes of a silver cat

Al - And...why do you always refer to yourself in third person?

Ne - Neko-chan's a Neko, not a person

Al - And so what?

Ne - Nani? Neko-chan doesn't understand...

Al - I mean, ok, you're not a person what with that?

Ne - What with what?

Al -Ok, forget it

Ne - Ok, let Neko gather the dragon balls to make demigod-sama's wish come true

Five minutes later, Neko was back with seven shining orange balls, she put them on the floor

Al - What the hell are you doing with that?

Ne - Shen Long, make Demigod-sama's wish come true!

Light flashes and Neko looks lost at demi-god-sama before she asks

Ne - And...who are you? Who's Neko-chan?

Al - Nooooo! I didn´t mean that!

Ne - ? (Tilts head)

Al - ?

Ne - (Whispers to pencil-kun) Does pencil-kun think we fooled demi-god sama?

Al - What?

Ne - Nani?

Al - Who were you talking to?

Ne - To wind-sama of course, Neko-chan will drink tea tomorrow with her

Al - who is wind… whatever you said?

Ne - Well, wind-sama is wind-sama…

Al - I don't understand but… ok

Ne - Ok

Al - Can I go with you?

Ne - Demigod-sama has to ask wind-sama and lightning-sama

Al - Where can I find them?

Ne - In Neko-land of course, everybody knows that

Al - I don't

Ne - Well, demigod-sama should study Neko-land's story!

Al - …no idea

Ne - …no idea

Al - Why did you say what I said?

Ne - Why did demi-god-sama say what Neko-chan said?

Al - But what about Neko story land or whatever you said?

Ne - Neko-chan is Neko-land's Neko-president , next to dragon-land

Al - And where are that places?!

Ne - Next to the second star in the sky!

Al - Ok, only one thing…Why did we started to talk about this?

Ne - Neko-chan doesn't know, maybe because Neko was talking to Pencil-kun and said that it was wind-sama, then demigod-sama asked where was wind-sama and Neko-can invented Neko-land!

Al - Wait… you invented Nekolanders or whatever you said?!

Ne - Neko-chan doesn't know what demigod-sama is talking about, Neko-chan will just eat (bites an ice-cream)

Al - No you won't! Explain me why did you invented Neko-land! And from where have you got the ice-cream?!

Ne - Ice-cream-kun appeared from nowhere, What is Neko-land anyway? Neko-chan has never heard of it!

Al - But, but…

TO BE CONTINUED...

**N: Aaaaand, cut, ok, wrap it up and publish it**

**Tsuki: Hai**

**N: Now, time for the fun facts!**

**Taiyo: Yey, can I say this one?**

**N: Of course!**

**Taiyo: Ok! Fun fact #1: The first chapter is more like a pilot/introductory chapter because only the main character's names were mentioned, but other than that, it doesn't have a direct connection to chapter 2**


End file.
